


Pretty freckles

by NylieKeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylieKeo/pseuds/NylieKeo
Summary: Draco Malfoy has freckles and Hermione loves them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112





	Pretty freckles

“Stop staring at me, Granger.” Draco whispers.

They had been in the library for hours studying for their NEWTS. But Hermione had pushed her books on the side and was now admiring the man next to her.

Their friendship has been unexpected and most of the school didn’t really understand how a war hero could ever forgive someone like Draco Malfoy. But he has made amends. He has apologized. And they have started to study together a while ago. No other student would be stupid enough to compete with Hermione Granger. Except for the Slytherin git.

But soon it turned out to be more than just friendship on both parts. And Hermione could not deal with all this tension anymore. She needed to trigger a change. To take a leap of faith.

“You have freckles. I’ve never noticed them before.”

“I used to conceal them with a charm.”

“Why ? ” she asked genuinely surprised.

“My family thought they were ugly” Draco said without looking up from his books and parchments.

“That’s a shame. I think they’re pretty. May I touch them ? ”

Draco finally looked up and met Hermione’s eyes. He frowned, confused about what was happening.

“The Weasel has millions of freckles and I don’t see you touching them.” he exclaimed.

“Well, that’s Lavender’s job. Not mine. ”

“Lavender Brown is his girlfriend. ”

“My point, exactly.” She rolled her eyes like she was just stating the obvious.

“But you’re not…my girlfriend.”

He was now staring at his hands.

She chuckles.

“Right. Do you want me to be ?” she said gently, trying to steady her voice.

The young wizard gasps, panic rising in his chest. Freaking Gryffindor bravery.

“I…yes I do.”

He couldn’t even deny it. All the school knew he was in love with her. But he just hadn’t admitted it to her yet. Well, until today.

Hermione smiled fondly, leaned and kissed his lips softly for a few seconds. Her eyes locked on his. Her forehead was slightly resting on Draco’s. She sighed, relieved and satisfied.

The witch smirked before asking again.

“May I touch them now ?”


End file.
